Jess's Dinner Date
by Rafiki123
Summary: After a long uneventful day at work, Jess goes home to find ... A bit of loving for Jess, and she gets more than she bargained for!


_**Jess's Dinner Date.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Prawn Crackers, she needs a bit of cheering up, and requested some Jecker loving.**_

_**Thanks to YouHaveLovelyHair for the Beta Read (and for letting me borrow her Becker). I have added bits after she read it, so any more mistakes are all my own.**_

_**Having said that I hope everyone enjoys this. I certainly did!**_

* * *

Jess was tired as she slowly trudged up the stairs after a particularly boring day at work. For once the anomaly alarm had not rang once, a welcome opportunity so that she could get her paperwork done.

She had not even seen the handsome Captain all day either as he had been busy interviewing for new recruits. It seemed as if every time there was a creature incursion, one of his men would be seriously injured, sometimes so serious that they were either dead or dying, and some after working for a few weeks with them never came back. So Becker needed the time to interview soldiers.

Slowly she opened the door to her flat, the lights were out, but she was sure she could smell something cooking... She frowned; surely, it could not be Connor and Abby? They had moved out weeks ago into their new house. Closing the door to her flat, she turned and breathed in deeply. There it was again, the faint smell of cooking...

Getting concerned she decided to pick up a large golfing umbrella that her father had left behind by the front door. Holding it securely in her hands, she crept towards the kitchen.

She was startled by a shadow on her balcony and she was sure she saw the outline of a man on the ledge. She became unsure, as to which she should check first, the balcony or the kitchen.

If the intruder was in her kitchen he would be reaching for a kitchen knife, ready to kill her, she glanced at the door of the balcony, and seeing that it was closed, gulped and ventured towards the kitchen, raising the umbrella in her hand to stop any kitchen utensils coming her way.

* * *

Slowly she reached the wall to her kitchen, and very slowly, she turned towards the door...

Jess sighed deeply as she walked into her kitchen – there was no one there. She was just about to leave when she noticed the large pan on the cooker. She was sure she hadn't left the gas on that morning, besides anything she would have left would have burned to a cinder by now. Gingerly she reached for a kitchen towel and lifted the lid.

The beef curry smelled divine, and as Jess looked around her kitchen she noticed little tell tale signs that someone had indeed been in her flat, whoever it was had cooked for her and left her kitchen immaculately clean...

Well, almost clean!

She looked on the drainer of her sink, and knew that someone had washed up instead of using the dishwasher. The drawer to her cutlery closed properly for the first time in months, it had been broken ever since Connor had leaned on it awkwardly causing it to come off its hinges.

SOMEONE had definitely been in her flat!

Swapping the umbrella for a kitchen knife, she ventured back into the living area, and that's when she saw it...

The large purple box on her dining table, a single red rose lay next to it, and a note...

_My darling Jessica,_

_I wanted to surprise you. I cooked dinner, and will be back shortly, have forgotten the wine._

_See you soon,_

_Becker._

She smiled, trust the Captain to be so thoughtful and he had even crept out without being seen.

Relaxing she sauntered to the coat hook by the front door and replaced the huge umbrella – there was no need for it now.

Rolling her shoulders' she shrugged off her coat, and then ventured into her bedroom to change before Becker came back. Before she closed the door to her room, she thought she saw a shadow in the darkness, something she should have been scared of, but she wasn't.

As she smiled as she put on a lightweight, cotton, halter neck dress.

* * *

Silently Becker crept into Jess's flat, the door to the balcony had not been too hard to open, and he had shimmied up the drainpipe to get here. From what Becker could hear - Jess was changing her dress. As he entered her flat, he slipped the backpack from his back and reached inside.

Becker pulled out the candles he had hidden at the bottom of the bag. Setting up the candelabra, he turned off the lights and lit them. He had also selected a CD from his own collection which he put on low volume. He found and put out plates from Jess's cupboards. Filling the plates with the food, he waited patiently at the table.

Becker's mouth fell open as the door to her bedroom opened.

He was speechless, as she walked out to greet him, and unashamed, he continued to stare at her, admiring her curves through the thin material of the dress.

Jess took his silence as appreciation, and knowing why he was here; she sauntered up to him, tapped his chin with one delicate finger, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Coyly she stood by her chair waiting to be seated.

Becker was mesmerised by her appearance, and her kiss and had to shake his head to clear it, before he could respond.

"Larry, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Jess used the pet name she had given him, she hated calling him Becker, and _he_ didn't like being called by his first name.

"It's no trouble at all, I wanted to treat you, cook for you," Becker smiled.

During dinner, they chatted amiably, the candles and the music adding to the ambience of the moment.

Becker chatted about his family whilst Jess, who had finished eating, ran her middle finger around the top of her wine glass, flirting with him.

He put his own hand over hers stopping her from continuing the action and brought it to his lips. Kissing the top gently, he turned it around and kissed the palm of her hand, he carried on slowly moving up her arm until her was stood by her side kissing her neck. Her soft skin felt like satin under his lips and all he wanted was to kiss her all over and send shivers through her body.

Gently he eased her up until she was standing. Then he bent down and blew out the candle. Then ever so carefully, he lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. Jess's shoes falling to the floor as he did so.

* * *

Picking her up, Becker carried her to her room. Tracing kisses across her neck, gently he let her down until she was standing in front of him. He carried on kissing her, trailing his kisses from her neck to her mouth. He kissed her soft lips, savouring the way they tasted. His tongue began to probe, and it entered her mouth. Tongues dancing together as they kissed.

He brought his hands around to the nape of her neck; he couldn't help but notice the way she shivered as his hands trailed up her back. Carefully he undid the clasp holding the halter neck. He ran his fingers up and down her bare back, sending delightful tingles through her entire body. Gently he pulled the cotton material away from her torso, uncovering her pert breasts. Slowly he bent down to suckle on one and then the other. His hands griped her waist, and finding the zipper at the back. He pulled it down.

As her kissed all over her body, Jess pulled at his t-shirt, pulling it all the way over his head. She fumbled with his belt and zipper to his jeans.

"Jess, stop, I've got to tell you..." Becker breathed.

"Tell me later..." she kissed his neck not wanting him to stop.

"No, I've got to tell you now," Jess reached inside his jeans and gasped,

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

"At this point, I don't really care," Jess kissed him hard on the lips.

Soon they were both naked, and they drank in the sight of each other. Becker admiring Jess's small, petite body and Jess admiring ALL of his taut muscles, including the one that most people didn't usually see. Jess moved quickly and she pushed Becker down onto the bed. Climbing onto the bed herself she trailed kisses across Becker's body, just as he had done to her. Licking at his nipples, she trailed more kisses down towards his huge erection.

Running her hand around his substantial girth, she began to pump him. Then bending down she took him in her mouth. She bobbed up and down a few times licking, him and suckling him, taking his shaft as far as possible into her mouth to the edge of her throat. Letting go, she took a gentle breath and blew on the now wet skin.

Becker could stand it no more, her cool breath on him sending blood rushing through his veins, collating in his groin. He grabbed her bottom, and pulling her closer to him. He dipped one finger, then two, then three, and finally four inside her wet folds; slowly he began stretching her so that she would be ready for him later.

Jess gasped as his fingers began to widen her vagina, she gave herself to him for a moment, just savouring the feeling of his digits inside her, and then she took him in her mouth once more.

Becker pumped his fingers deep inside her, wiggling them as he did so. Wanting more of her, he lifted her leg so that she straddled him, her crotch in line with his face. He couldn't help but notice how wet she was, how she wanted him, and how she was making as many moves as he.

Bringing her closer to him, he licked her nether lips, sliding his tongue deep inside, she tasted glorious, he began alternating sucking her and then driving his tongue deep inside her, trying to taste more of her delicious juices, the action bringing Jess to an orgasm. The first of this night.

Wanting more than just his tongue, Jess slid down his body, and impaled herself on his erection,

Jess could feel Becker's huge organ as she positioned herself, she wasn't sure she could handle his length and girth completely, but she was damn well going to try!

She winced, and almost wanted to cry out, she was thoroughly wet for him, but not wet enough, and she felt a slight burn, as she slid down upon him. Once he was as deep as she could manage, she began to push down on him, gently at first, and then she began pumping herself faster and faster, deeper and deeper. She felt his large hands on her hips, the sensation of having him stroke her legs drove her wild with ecstasy, and she increased her pace, she gasped out loud when his fingers as they sought a different hole to slip into. Feeling his fingers sliding into her arse brought Jess to orgasm again, but she carried on pumping, his fingers delighting her and sending her over into the edge.

Becker however had not had enough. Carefully he flipped her over, and adjusting himself prepared to pounce once more. Tilting her hips up, he bent down to lap up their juices, savouring the taste of her fluids mixed with his own. He licked and sucked from her until she screamed. Then placing two fingers in her anal passage with one hand, the other began to explore her. First one finger, then two, three and finally four, fingers buried deep inside her whilst Becker brought her to yet another earth shattering orgasm.

Jess writhed in delight at his hands and what they were doing to her, and all that Jess could do was grip onto the wrought iron railings of the headboard. Her eyes rolled, sweat began to bead on her head, but she wanted him, and she didn't want him to stop just yet.

Becker's eyes were dark with desire, as he positioned himself so that he could enter her properly.

He couldn't help but notice the way she screamed silently, as he penetrated her, and he knew the reason, she being stretched so much, so wide, that he brought tears to her eyes.

He stopped and withdrew from her, causing her to whimper softly, her eyes questioning as to why he had stopped.

Not many women could handle his size, and Becker had noticed her tears, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Jess.

"Jess... Is this too much?"

"Please Larry..." She breathed desperately. "I ... Want ... You ... Want ... More."

Pleased that she wanted him to continue, he slid into the tightness of her vagina, she felt so amazing, and this time she even managed to envelop more of him than before. It almost felt like they belonged together, that they were two halves of a whole, and coming together just felt right.

He was so consumed and he wanted her so much he began pushing into her. Slowly at first and then harder and faster, he pumped, Jess eventually angled her body so that she felt each and every thrust, harder and faster until they both orgasm together, Jess screaming properly as she slid into oblivion.

Becker planted a tender kiss to her forehead as he withdrew. He moved a lock of hair away from her beautiful face and noticed her damp hair. Had their nocturnal activities been too much for her? Was she so exhausted that she had fallen asleep so quickly?

He kissed her neck softly, and pulled her closer to him. He hoped that she had enjoyed this as much as he had and that they could do this again. Soon they were both asleep, curled into one another like a pair of spoons nestled in a drawer together.

* * *

_**I haven't written many stories and hope you will tell me what you thought by leaving a review.**_


End file.
